digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Greymon
Greymon Greymon is a dinosaur digimon, more closely modeled after the classic, flat-footed, upright depiction of a theropod dinosaur. It has a well muscled chest and forearms, orange skin with blue stripes, and a brown helmet with antler like horns on the side and a single horn on the nose - making it resemble some sort of fusion between an Allosaurus and Ceratosaurus. It is approximately 15 to 20 feet tall. The name "Greymon" comes from a misspelling of the English word "great". Digimon Adventure A different Greymon appeared as a slave of Etemon, fighting Tai's Greymon in an arena. It is defeated after Tai's Greymon dark digivolves to SkullGreymon and destroys it. Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Xros Wars A redesigned Greymon is a main character, possibly an antagonist, in the upcoming Digimon anime, Digimon Xros Wars. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Greymon worked in Hospitown with two Centarumon and a Meramon. They helped to take down Tuskmon when he and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown. Another Greymon was an old partner to Neo Saiba, who threw him away and who digivolved into MetalGreymon. Digimon Next Another Greymon was the parter of a Tamer named Saitou, which was much larger than Tsurugi's, only it was defeated. Digimon World Greymon can be digivolved from Agumon. Agumon can digivolve to Greymon by having Offense, Defense, Speed, and Brains at 100, 30g, 1 Care mistake or less and Discepline at 90%. Greymon can digivolve further into a MetalGreymon (Virus) or SkullGreymon. Greymon, as well as several other Digimon, is frail in cold conditions and cannot last long in Freezeland. A wild Greymon appears in front of Jijimon's house after a prosperity rating of 15 or higher. He forces a fight against you, and promises to join the city if he is defeated. Greymon runs the Arena Tournament, and sets the dates for specific tournaments. Digimon World 2 Greymon digivolves from Agumon, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon, MasterTyrannomon, or SkullGreymon. It can also be found with Apemon and ShimaUnimon on the fifth or so floor of a domain after the first Blood Knight attack. If you DNA De-Digivolve it with Airdramon, you can get Veemon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Greymon is the last opponent in Beginner City's Battle Arena after you beat A. He belongs to a Red Card, which has 850 HP, 600 deadly attack, 420 triangle attack, and circle-counterattack. His support card, can boost his own attack +300. Digimon World 3 All of the starter Digimon can digivolve into Greymon. Its appearance is slightly different, with a thinner and more muscular body. It is also the most powerful Champion Digimon card. It is a red Champion Digimon card with 20/20. Digimon World Data Squad Greymon is obtainable from Evolution Map Agumon Galaxy. Info: A dinosaur Digimon with a large horn. The shell on its head is useful for both offense and defense. Digimon Encyclopedia Status: LV: 16, Rank: Champion, HP: 1200, FIE: DR. Ability: HP Damage Up. Commands: A-Bit Fire, A-Great Antler, A-Flame Breath, G-K Guard, G-Attack Power Up, G-Accuracy Up, G-Absorb Strong-W, E-Flee. Requirements: 1.Digivolved to Agumon 2.STR is at least 270 3.2+ digivolved to DR Digimon 4.Defeated 30+ rookie Digimon. Previous Evo-Link: Agumon. Next Evo-Link: ToyAgumon, WarGreymon. Digimon World DS Greymon digivolves from Agumon at level 15 and 60 friendship, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon at level 25 with 80 friendship. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Greymon digivolves from Agumon at level 18, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon. Greymon can be found at Task Canyon. Digimon World Championship Greymon can digivolve from Agumon or BlackAgumon with 6 battles, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon with at least 10 battles, MetalGreymon (Virus) with 30 Vaccine AP and 8 battles or SkullGreymon if you pass time. Digimon Battle Greymon is Agumon's General Champion form. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 and has the "Rage" Trait. Greymon's Skill 1 is Great Horn Attack, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Mega Flame, which is a distant single target skill. Attacks *'Nova Blast' (Mega Flame): Accumulates fire in mouth then unleashes a giant fireball at enemies. In Rumble Arena 2, this instead acts as a flamethrower. This attack is named Nova Flame in the Digimon Adventure movie. *'Horn Impulse': Attacks foe with its horns. *'Tail Crash': Slams its tail into its enemy. *'Horn Spiral': Spins an enemy into a cyclone with horns. *'Great Horns Attack' (Great Antler) *'Grey Tooth' *'Great Tooth' Variations / Subspecies *BlackGreymon *GeoGreymon *Greymon X Greymon X Greymon X is a Greymon modified through the X-Antibody. Digimon D-Cyber Greymon X appears as digivolution of Agumon X after receieving power from Duke, to Omekamon. Greymon X is Teru Raku's partner. Attacks *'Mega Burst' *'Great Antler' *'Grey Tooth' Variations / Subspecies *Greymon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Dinosaur Digimon Category:Digimon species